The present invention relates to a rotary assembly for a game machine wherein the outside signals enter in the assembly are able to be sent to the top of the bottom of the assembly without tangling the wires.
A conventional ball game machine includes a rotary assembly which is driven by a motor and a bead disk is located above the motor. A plurality of beads are embedded in the bead disk and each bead is connected to a wire. The beads are exposed above the surface of the bead disk and biased by a spring. A coil disk is located above the bead disk and the beads contact one of plural coils on the coil disk. The beads are moved across the coils so that the frequent frictional movement generates debris which affect the signals so that the game machines have to be proceeded of maintenance frequently. Besides, the installation or assembling of the beads, the springs and the wires take too much time.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a rotary assembly of a game machine and the assembly comprises a disk having a plurality of passages and a casing connected to the disk. A plurality of position holes and a central hole are respectively defined through the disk. An engaging recess is defined in a bottom of the disk and communicates with the central hole.
A plurality of driving members each have a driving portion extending from a surface thereof and a recess is defined in the other surface of the driving members. The driving members are piled up by engaging the driving portion of one of the driving members with the recess of the following driving member. Each driving member has guide holes which are located in alignment with the passages in the disk. Each driving member has a bearing mounted thereto and a first conductive member contacts a bottom of each of the bearings. An isolation member is located between the first conductive member and the bearing of the following driving member. Each driving portion has a second conductive member mounted thereto and a plate extends from each of the second conductive member. The plates of the second conductive members are engaged with one of the guide holes in each of the driving members.
The casing assembly encloses the driving members, the first conductive members, the second conductive members, the bearings and the isolation members. The casing assembly has slots defined therethrough and the first conductive members each have a conductive protrusion which is movable extending through the slits.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a rotary assembly for a game machine wherein wires extend through holes in the rotatable driving members in the assembly so that the wires will not be tangled with each other when the driving members are rotated.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.